


I sleep best when you're by my side

by PrincessofProse



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, That's it? Probably…, The Gen Z vibes are strong with this one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofProse/pseuds/PrincessofProse
Summary: Grian just wants to spend more time with his boyfriend, even if that means he'd keep him up at night
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Ryan | GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I sleep best when you're by my side

**Author's Note:**

> The two Idiots have been bothering me with their softness for the past three days, but I had to prioritise the exam I wrote today.  
> But now it's over, my brain is mush and my last brain cell has abandoned position and these two have taken over. 
> 
> So enjoy some not beta read fluff!

Grian sighed into the silence of the darkened room. He knew he should sleep, but he didn't want to. Scar was way too pleasant to talk to.

"Hm?" Scar asked. By the sound of his voice, he had to put up a struggle to keep his eyes open.

"I really miss parties, you know?" 

The other first hummed, then replied "Me too" 

Now, Grian knew that there was barely an 18 year-old nowadays that _hadn't_ been to a party before, but Scar didn't strike him as a party-type. 

"What was your last party?" 

"My 18th Birthday pa-Aah-arty" he yawned midway through the sentence and G had to admit that he felt a bit guilty keeping the other up. But only a bit.

"Uhh~ What kinda party was it?" 

"Common Houseparty"

"Ever been to a public party?"

"Twice. About a year ago. I'd love to go again if I could"

"Agreed. Parties are great. The kinda thing you don't miss until you're there. And then you question how you could have ever lived without them"

"Honestly, same. I don't miss the way you had to watch out for Date-Rape-drugs and shady men following you, tho"

"And loosing stuff?"

"I generally have only my phone and some money in my pockets, so the only thing I could possibly loose is-"

"Your innocence?" Grian smiled, even though he knew the other couldn't see it.

"Pretty sure I had lost that one far before" 

Grian went silent. He had not expected that kind of answer from _Scar_ of all people! And then there was the honest tone in his voice that just blew his mind! This man had strong virgin vibes!

He could hear a little, probably amused, nose exhale from his boyfriend, so he caught himself again. 

"So, I could always ask you to help with my heats?" 

And now, Scar went quiet. But before the blond could proclaim himself victorious, the taller one broke the silence.

"If that's how much you trust me, then I'd be honoured to"

And he interlaced his fingers with the omega's

**Author's Note:**

> You have now reached the end of whatever my brain conjured here. It is time for me to talk about senseless stuff:
> 
> I'm really pissed that there's a lack of Tailor!Grian in this fandom, especially since he's canon!! As an amateur designer who has been dreaming of the fashion industry since age 5, I am keen on changing that! So I thought about a Tailor!/Designer! Grian in an ABO universe where he just kinda makes his way up/ builds himself a name as a designer. Just a bunch of low-effort fics with some of my own designs and just stupid interactions?  
> I don't know. Maybe if some of you'd want it? 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed the little thing I did here!


End file.
